


Little Labrador

by Luetisch



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Kim Taehyung is a pup, M/M, Multi, but Jungkook saves him, but not fully, hes cute, jeon Jungkook is shitty with words, mostly sfw, park fucks up, park jimin is kinky, poly!bts, vminkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luetisch/pseuds/Luetisch
Summary: Taehyung just enjoyed his time alone with SoosminorThat Taehyung in puppy space au that no one asked for?





	Little Labrador

Little Labrador

-

Taehyung was a pup.   
Not everyday, just some days. He just found it so relaxing to get down on all fours and be a pup together with his actual pup named Soosmin.

The only problem was that his boyfriends weren't supposed to find out. Yeah, boyfriends.  
He had more than one, a poly doggo he was. 

His hands were covered in cute mittens that were his paws. Some fluffy ears on his head (he had spent way to much money to actually get the ears that would show his emotions and would tilt whenever they wanted) a plug snuggled in his hole connected with a cute dog tail. 

Just like that (plus stark naked) he was on the floor. Currently trying to get dominance of Soosmin but fuck the dog was strong. 

They sprung at each other, their paws trying to push the other on the back and just like always Taehyung ended up on his back, legs and arms up like a dog. Soosmin growled at him, demanding submission. Taehyung whined and turned but couldn't get away, he tried to growl back but that just earned him a playful bite in the neck (which actually hurt because well he didn't have fur and tough skin like a real dog).

Soosmin got up, her paws resting on Taehyungs shoulders, her head hung low, growling.  
He whined trying to get out of the situation without submitting only to realize that there was no point in doing so. So he bowed his head, his ears flat down between his hair, and whimpered. Satisfied, Soosmin got up and licked his face once before running to get some water.

Taehyung groaned and rolled onto his belly, getting up just like a real pup would. 

That's the position his boyfriends found him in.

It took Taehyung only a second to understand that he was fucked when he heard the door open. He got up, trying to get out of the dog headspace, ripping the tail with way to much force out of himself, which caused a loud whimper, trying to pull his mittens of as well but he was already to late.

The loud chatting of his boyfriends died down when they came into the living room. Taehyung stared at them in fear, seeing their eyes widen.  
Did they understand? Or did they think....

"Tae," Jimin broke the silence before anyone else. "Are you like… you know… in to petplay?"  
Taehyung whined, then he realized what he did and shushed himself scolding.  
"I-it's not like that!"  
Jimin laughed at him and came closer. It seemed that he didn't believe him. Taehyung looked over at Jungkook, his other boyfriend, who still stood in the door to the living room, his eyebrows knotted together.

Jimin was currently looking at the 'evidence' on the floor, Taehyung's tail, his abandoned mittens and a ball which had bite spots on it plus, of course, his stark naked form.

"Aw Tae, it's okay. I think we can get into petplay. I mean getting fucked by a pu-"  
"Stop!" 

That was Jungkook. 

Jimin turned around with a confused look on his face. Before a word could leave his mouth Jungkook stormed over, pushing his shoulder roughly out of the way. He bumped into Taehyung. The strength causing both of them to stumble and fall onto the couch but he didn't care. Jungkook pulled Taehyung in for a hug, caressing his back while mumbling soothing words.

The younger quietly broke, the tears that were noticed by Jungkook before and caused him to hug Taehyung this tightly were now falling onto Jungkook's shirt which they quickly soaked.

"Shit I'm sorry," Jimin stuttered. He quickly got behind Jungkook, caressing Taehyung's cheeks with his thumbs before leaning in for a kiss.   
"I'm sorry, baby boy. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you cry, alright?"  
Taehyung sniffled and nodded before pulling away from Jungkook.

Just then the youngest noticed the cute black ears sitting on top of Taehyung's head which were nervously pressed on top of his mop of brown hair.

"Nah, baby, what cute ears you got," he mumbled before stealing a kiss just like Jimin did before.

"Maybe you want to tell us about it?" Jimin asks, caressing his cheeks again. He sat himself down on the couch by now and Taehyung couldn't resist the urge to snuggle into him. There was a strange tension in the air but Taehyung didn't want to speak, not yet.

Suddenly a hand was petting his hair. Soft, nice, reassuring words came from Jimin, while long, slim fingers reached behind his pup ears and began to scratch just the right spots a little bit roughly.  
Jungkook. Jimin's hands were much smaller and he treated Taehyung much softer than Jungkook did.

"Really cute ears you got there, bud. You wanna tell us where you have them from?" Jimin mumbled into his neck. Taehyung snuggled even closer to him, hiding his blushing face. By now he was sitting in Jimin's lap, his face tucked into his chest while Jungkook sat behind him, hugging him close and petting his head.  
Taehyung opened his eyes, not really remembering when he closed them.   
"Nuh, I think... I don't want to talk about it."  
His boyfriend just hummed. 

"You gonna talk about being a puppy though?" Jimin asked pulling Taehyung and Jungkook closer. Taehyung's ears went up, his smile growing wide.   
"If… if you want me to?" He stuttered out.   
"Of course we do!" both of them exclaimed. Jungkook scratching a little bit to rough behind Taehyung's pup ears therefore the latter ended up groaning in pain.

"Sorry pup," Jungkook mumbled and quickly kissed the top of his head.   
"No problem."

They sat in silence, Jungkook kept scratching more carefully and Jimin kissed his cheeks from time to time until he until he began speaking.

"So I'm a pup?" he said kind of questioning. "Yeah we got that already."  
"Don't be so rude, Kookie!"   
"Who said that getting fucked by a pup should be okay?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"Because I cut your sentence, right."  
Jimin pouted, then he grinned and kissed Jungkook over Taehyungs head.  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."

Taehyung whined. "I love you, Taehyung-ah, you don't have to whine to receive my love," Jimin grumbled into his neck.  
"Love you more than Jiminie does, Taehyung-ah."  
"Not true," Jimin argued.  
"True," Jungkook argued.  
"Let me talk!" Taehyung laughed before the argument could go on.  
"Sorry pup," they both said smiling.

"Okay so... I'm a pup as in I enjoy behaving like one cause it relieves stress and I always stay with Soosmin that's why I wanted to stay with her at home so often when you two went out?" Taehyung said, a cute questioning mark adding behind his words.

Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other over Taehyung's head. That was kind of weird because Taehyung sat in the middle but could only see Jungkook and Jungkook's face almost never showed any emotions.  
Except for smiles and jeonlousy with a tongue in his cheek. And then there was a smile on his lips he looked down, meeting Taehyung's eyes on half the way.

"You're cute," Jungkook mumbled. Then he received a light slap to the chest by Jimin. "You can't just say what I want to say it's not fair."  
Taehyung laughed loudly at that.  
"So you're okay with that?"  
Jimin backhugged him and pushed his nose against Taehyung's shoulder.

"Only if you'll do that around us as well," he mumbled.   
"But I'm naked and not sexual... at least like... wait I don't even know if I'm into sex while being a pup please let's not find that out right now, okay?"  
Jungkook raised his eyebrows, than a laugh erupted his bunny like face.  
"But we don't care?" Taehyung's face fell at that. "No not like that, Tae, I mean..."  
"We don't care that you're naked. We will probably get horny, but I'm hugging you right now and he's straddling you right now and it's not sexual and he can't handle words even the tiniest bit, is what he is saying," Jimin said.

His ears peeked up straight, a little smile on his face.  
"Really Guk?"  
"Yeah," he mumbled embarrassed.  
"Be a good little boy and tell me how much you love me for always saving your ass."  
"Don't get to full of yourself Jiminie."  
"That's hyung to you," Jimin responded, grinning.  
"Seriously tell him Kook," interrupted Tae.  
"Ah whatever. Love you hyung but that's no reason to grin like the Cheshire Cat."  
"Yeah whatever. So what exactly do you need to get in the head space? Things that are for dogs? Like those tug things we have for Soosmin and a bowl you can eat and drink out?"

Taehyung's ears began wiggling like crazy.  
"Aw you're seriously so cute, hyung," Jungkook cooed at his ears. A blush crept up Taehyung's face while Jimin complained why Jungkook was so nice to Taehyung but such a brat to him and Jungkook responded that it was because Taehyung was taller.

-

A few minutes later Taehyung was back on the floor. His ears were wiggling happily while he played with Soosmin. She came back from her drink and the little sleep she had on the kitchen floor.

He was really happy, which was quite obvious because well his ears kept on wiggling and he couldn't stop smiling. Even dogs can smile, yes.

The only thing that he was missing was well... his tail. He kept wiggling his butt but didn't feel the tail swaying against his legs that's when he noticed. But well.. he didn't want to say anything because well he was a pup and pups don't speak and additionally... well... in the end it was still a plug, right?

But Jungkook noticed. Good ol' Jungkook noticed.  
While Jimin kept on playing with him and Soosmin (and his phone) Jungkook kept watching them and he noticed. But he couldn't handle words, so he just nudged Taehyung's shoulder and showed him the tail. That, Jimin noticed.

 

"Oh, how did we not notice earlier, Kookie?" he asked excitedly.  
"A pup needs his tail. Of course he does. TaeTae, you want your tail?"   
Taehyung nodded and watched with wide eyes as Jimin got behind him.  
"Baby please give me this, we both know that I'm a lot softer when it comes to fingering and also, who are we kidding, I'm a lot more experienced than you two together."  
Jungkook grumbled something and then Taehyung could feel soft small hands on his bare ass.

Definitely Jimin.

"Baby, sorry im talking to you like I talk to a human being but it's hard to lay as much love in a pet name than in a human beings name, okay?"  
Taehyung just barked. Then he blushed. Soosmin bit him cause she knew that barking was no good and whenever Taehyung barked he got a tiny bite from Soosmin.   
"Soosmin sit," Jungkook ordered.   
With that a visible shudder flew through Taehyung's body. He barked helplessly not knowing how to voice himself.

"Oh, we gonna teach you a few tricks after this. Just wait a second. Jungkookie can you get lube?"  
It took him only twenty seconds before Taehyung felt another pair off warm hands on his ass cheeks spreading them.  
Taehyung whimpered.

"Baby, can you please spread your legs and lay down? It will be easier to insert it then."  
Taehyung whimpered again. He buried his nose between his mittens and kept on whimpering while Jimin slowly, after warning him again, inserted a finger. It took a while and another finger but after that the plug was in and Taehyung's butt kept on wiggling happily just like his ears.

 

"Taehyung, watch Soosmin, she's a sly little doggo."  
The dog happily ran up to Soosmin and snuggled into her side before Jungkook pulled him away so that he could actually watch and not snuggle. 

"Soosmin, sit," Jimin ordered strictly.  
That voice shot straight to Taehyung's groin.  
Since when was Jimin so sexy while ordering others around.  
Taehyung watched in aw when Soosmin's legs bend themselves and she sat down on her butt, her front legs straight.  
"Now Soosmin come here!"   
Soosmin hurriedly got up and ran up to Jimin. 

"Good girl, Soosmin! Good girl! Such a sly girl!"  
Taehyung whined. He wanted that too. Exactly what Soosmin had, being praised like there was no tomorrow and being ordered around.  
He craved what she had.

"No, no, Taehyung, you don't have to be sad. It's your turn, come here!"  
The pup fell over his own legs as he ran up to Jimin's outstretched arms.  
"Slowly, slowly, don't hurt yourself," he laughed. Jungkook petted his butt and silently arranged a pillow under his knees so they wouldn't hurt to much.  
"Good boy," he smiled. Taehyung almost shook with excitement. He beamed at the praise and wiggles his butt.

"You saw Soosmin, right baby?"  
Taehyung barked and jumped up. "Don't jump Taehyung-ah!" Jungkook scolded.   
The dog winced at the scolding and barked sadly.  
"It's okay, pup, you're learning," Jimin reassured. "But Guk is right, no jumping."  
Taehyung nodded his ears flat on his head.  
"Okay so now eyes on me pup."  
He did as he's told, willing to follow everything Jimin was about to say.

"Sit, Taehyung," Jimin said carefully. His arms were a little bit outstretched as if he was ready to catch Taehyung. The pup tilted his head that's when Jimin realized that Taehyung didn't understand.  
Soosmin came to Taehyung and nudged him as if to tell him what to do.  
"Taehyung, sit," he repeated himself.  
And the pup tilted his head and then suddenly there's pressure and his butt pressing him to the ground.

He whined before slumping down.  
It hurt.  
He whined again.  
"Jungkook you can't just do that! Did you forget how it hurt Soosmin when you did that to her? Excuse yourself!"  
Jungkook stuttered a little bit before admitting his mistake silently to himself. "I'm sorry, TaeTae, please don't be mad."  
Taehyung just grinned and licked a stripe across Jungkook's face.

The younger laughed it off and kissed Taehyung's nose that he kept on licking as if it was a real snout.  
"Sweet, sweet kiss, TaeTae."

"Next time give me a kiss too, okay?" Jimin sulked. Taehyung barked happily and wiggles his tail. "Now stand up again."  
That was something Soosmin wasn't taught but Taehyung understood and got up panting out of excitement.  
"Now sit down again."

This time Taehyung gets it and in return they praise him like there's no tomorrow. Jungkook patted his butt and head and Jimin held his cheeks and gave him an Eskimo kiss while he cooed at him.

Soosmin licked his face as if she was a proud mom. 

 

-

 

When Taehyung woke up the next morning his two boyfriends were head over heels for something on their laptop. 

Jimin was sitting comfortably in between Jungkook's legs and pointed repeatedly at the screen while whispering furiously and Jungkook kept giggling and nodding happily.

Taehyung's lips curved into a smile. It was probably a new BigBang album, right?

"What are you two talking about?" he mumbled with a hoarse voice. They both look up then he got pulled into their bodies until his head laid on Jimin's thick thighs.

"We asked ourselves what we could do to make our pup happy..." Jungkook began and had Taehyung blush as if on cue.  
"And we found this."

Jimin tilted the laptop so Taehyung could see the screen from where he was laying.  
On screen was a mask that he wanted to buy for so long by now. Build out of plastic, perfectly shaped into the face of a dog, looking kind of realistic. 

 

Taehyung blushed.

"I wanted this for so long."  
"Well it's already ordered so it won't take long until your dream comes true."

Suddenly Soosmin jumps onto the bed, searching for their body heat.  
"Soosmin come here, seriously have to thank you for pushing me into puppy space and therefore involuntarily outing me in front of my boyfriends."

The dog barks as if she understands.  
He gives the dog a cute kiss and a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be a sequel to this?


End file.
